Gato o ¿Kitsune?
by Medaka-chan
Summary: AU/ No sabia lo que era el, pero no podía dejarlo ahí, a pesar de tener orejas y cola, tenia que ayudarlo. One-Shot.


_Este es mi regalo pre-navidad XD, quería contarles que ya aprobé dos materias me quedan dos :D solamente wiiiii, veo como me ira esta semana, y después sigo con los demás fics :D, espero que la esten pasando genial ahora cerca delas fiestas, porque aca en Argentina, esta haciendo un caloooor, que no se soporta, creo que me derrito XD_

* * *

**Gato...o...¿Kitsune?**

* * *

**_Advertencia, hay pequeños lime_**

* * *

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veía, estaba congelada en el lugar, hasta hace unas horas decidió ir al mercado para comprar cosas y cuando volvía a su departamento en su balcón había un hombre inconsciente tirado con heridas en todo su cuerpo o eso parecía

La peliazul dejo las bolsas de las compras lentamente sobre la mesa y con pasos cuidadosos se acerco hasta las puerta de vidrio corredizas de su balcón, quería ver más de cerca a este _hombre_, se puso sobre sus rodillas y acerco su rostro al vidrio

Miles de preguntas le venían a la cabeza, ¿Cómo es que entro a su departamento? La puerta estaba cerrada cuando llegó y además vivía en el piso ocho, así que la teoría de que escalara estaba descartada

Comenzó a verlo detalladamente, tenía unos brazos musculosos al igual que su musculoso torso, se preguntaba porque estaba tan golpeado, tenía un rostro muy apuesto pero tenía un ojo hinchado parecía ser, su pelo negro con picos estaba bastante desarreglado y sus adorables orejas peludas…¿peludas?

Rápidamente se alejo del vidrio y con la misma rapidez se volvió a acercar pegando su frente al vidrio con fuerza, y ahí estaban, no se había equivocado, eran orejas peludas negras con las puntas plateadas, mirando el resto de su cuerpo parecía que también tenía….¿cola?

Si, tenía una cola igual de negra que sus orejas y con su punta plateada, tuvo que parpadear varias veces y pellizcarse para estar segura que no estaba viendo visiones, ese hombre….si es que era un hombre, tenía cola y orejas de gato o por lo menos eso parecía, estaba golpeado con lastimaduras y sangre por todo su cuerpo

Tenía dos opciones, curarlo y arriesgar a que la mate este hombre gato o llamar a la policía o control animal para que se lo lleven

Así que respirando profundo y pensándolo, solo podía hacer lo más sensato, lo que haría una persona normal o común y como ella no era común ni normal, era Juvia…por lo tanto opto por la primera opción

Deslizo lentamente el cristal, esperando no hacer ruido que lo exaltara, la fría brisa la hizo temblar, no iba a negar que estaba algo asustada, nunca había visto un hombre gato antes y no sabía si le iba a hacer algo pero algo en su rostro le hacía sentir tranquilidad, lentamente se agacho hasta apoyar sus rodillas en el frio suelo de su balcón, se quedo observándolo mientras sentía pena, ¿Cómo es que se había lastimado así?, sacudió su cabeza, tenía que curarlo después pensaría en eso

Primero debía entrarlo al departamento, con el frio que hacia seguro que se congelaría, quizás si ponía una alfombra entre el balcón y su sala, lo único que tendría que hacer es correrlo sobre la alfombra y después tirar hacia adentro, si eso era lo mejor, se levanto y fue a buscar esa alfombra

Cuando ya la había colocado, estaba lista para correrlo, pero primero decidió intentar despertarlo, con algo de duda se volvió a arrodillar y con un dedo todo su hombro ligeramente, volvió a repetir la misma acción con el mismo resultado, nada

Suspiro aliviada realmente no quería que se despertara y menos en ese estado

Después de un gran esfuerzo pudo entrarlo a la sala, lo que más le extraño fue el calor que emitía su cuerpo parecía estar en llamas, así que debía tener fiebre también, lo acomodo boca arriba sobre la alfombra y trajo el botiquín

No tenia remera solamente pantalones, con razón seguramente tenía fiebre, mojo el algodón en desinfectante, comenzó a limpiar todas sus heridas y con trapos limpiaba la sangre, estaba agradecida de que todas las heridas ninguna fuera tan profunda como para tener que coserlo, ya que ella no sabía hacer eso, delo contrario tendría que llevarlo al hospital o ¿veterinario?

Después de haberlo curado y vendado paso varios minutos observándolo, le pareció extraño que no reaccionara en ningún momento, ya que en una herida tuvo que pasar alcohol, y eso tuvo que arder bastante

Había algo que le rondaba en la mente pero no se animaba a hacerlo, por más que la curiosidad la mataba por dentro, quizás esas orejas y esa cola eran un disfraz y solamente era un hombre común, un _atractivo _hombre común

Inmediatamente se sonrojo a su pensamiento, ¿Cómo podía pensar así en una situación como esta?, además no estaba segura que era un hombre, lo parecía pero con ese par de orejas y cola decía otra cosa

No lo podía resistir mas, no sabía cuando despertaría, y necesitaba saber

Estiro su mano lentamente y con duda, estaba a solo unos centímetros de tocar la oreja derecha

Cuando de repente su mano fue alejada de un golpe y cuando se dio cuenta el estaba parado frente a ella en posición de ataque fulminándola con la mirada

El miedo y la sorpresa se apoderaron de ella mientras estaba sentada en el suelo arrastrándose hacia atrás con sus manos hasta chocar su espalda contra la pared, sus ojos no dejaban los de el

La peliazul abrió la boca para decir algo pero no salió palabra alguna, el dio un paso hacia ella con la misma pose pero el dolor en su rostro se reflejo, quizás levemente pero ella lo vio y en ese momento el miedo que podía llegar a sentir desapareció

-¿te duele?- dijo Juvia en voz baja preocupada sin moverse, el solo la miro fijamente, su mirada aun dura sin querer confiar en esa preocupación que parecía tener

-¿acaso te golpearon?, ¿o robaron?- insistió, quería conseguir algo de el aunque sea un 'si o no'

Pero aun así, el no dijo palabra solamente siguió mirándola como esperando que hiciera algo para poder atacarla, ella sabía que no era seguro moverse el lucia en espera de cualquier movimiento

-tienes fiebre, deberías ponerte algo arriba- dijo sonrojándose un poco –hace mucho frio y estas así…-

Por un momento el pelinegro mostro confusión en su rostro pero rápidamente volvió a tener esa expresión dura hacia ella

La peliazul desvío su mirada cuando vio algo moverse detrás de el, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, su cola se movía, eran movimientos lentos y curvos, eso lo confirmo, no había traje que hiciera que se moviera la cola

-Juvia…mi nombre es Juvia, ¿Cuál es el tuyo?- preguntó amablemente, el no dijo nada solo la miraba, lo cual empezaba a incomodarla un poco, ¿Qué era lo que esperaba que pasara?, noto como el miro por el rabillo del ojo hacia el balcón y en unos segundos corrió hacia el dejándola sorprendida mientras lo observaba como se subía al barandal y saltaba de este

Cuando su cuerpo reacciono corrió hacia el balcón y miro hacia abajo, no había nada, no sabía porque pero su respiración estaba agitada pero al ver que no estaba estrellado contra el pavimento respiro aliviada

Pero no podía dejar de preguntarse que era el

* * *

Habían pasado dos semanas desde ese ¿incidente?, realmente no sabía que fue, alguna clase de encuentro con alguien que tenia cola y orejas de lo que suponía que era un gato

-entonces es un gato- dijo la rubia sacando de sus pensamientos a la peliazul

-Lucy-san por favor baja la voz- pidió avergonzada mirando a los lados, estaban en un restaurant almorzando y tenía miedo que escucharan que vio a un hombre gato o a un gato hombre, quizás alguien quiera capturarlo

-Juvia dudo que alguien pueda entender nuestra conversación, además no creo que lo vuelvas a ver-

-Juvia cree lo mismo…solo….ella quisiera saber si está bien, Lucy-san, vos no lo viste el estaba muy lastimado- dijo preocupada

-Juvia por lo que dijiste parece ser una especie de animal hombre, seguro debe estar bien, es mas yo me preocuparía por vos, me parece un milagro que no te hiciera nada- dijo la rubia tomando un sorbo de su vaso

-Juvia no cree que le hiciera daño, parecía que solo atacaría a Juvia si intentaba algo contra el- dijo algo triste mirando su plato de pasta

-bueno pero tu no le harías daño a una mosca Juvia, la verdad es que tengo un poco de miedo por ti, porque de alguna manera ese hombre gato terminó en tu balcón, eso quiere decir que el sabe alguna forma de entrar a tu departamento, mira si vuelve para hacerte daño- dijo preocupada la rubia

-Lucy-san, vos misma lo dijiste, no volverá, es mas seguramente fue un accidente que terminara en el balcón de Juvia-

.

.

.

Esa misma noche al llegar a su departamento después de un largo día de trabajo, lo único que quería era tomar un baño y acostarse en su suave cama pero lo que no esperaba era ver esos ojos negros profundos observándola detrás de la puerta de vidrio de su balcón

No pudo evitar que una sonrisa suave se posara en su rostro, después de pensar que nunca más lo vería, que estuviera ahí era algo inesperadamente reconfortante, notó que la mayoría de sus heridas estaban curadas, sus orejas y cola estaban ahí también, así que definitivamente no era un disfraz y ahora podía verlo claramente sin sentir pena o miedo, lo único que la inquietaba era que estaba sin camisa, con ese invierno frio le daría pulmonía seguro pero a pesar de querer acercarse a el para darle una manta o un saco se contuvo, no sabía que estaba haciendo ahí, así que era mejor mantenerse a distancia quizás así se convencería de que ella no le haría daño

Al no saber qué hacer decidió seguir con su rutina pero lo único que hizo diferente fue servir dos platos de sopa, se acerco al balcón donde el seguía ahí parado observando cada movimiento que hacía, dejo el plato en el piso con una cuchara, se acerco a los ventanales y deslizó lentamente el cristal dejando suficiente espacio para que pueda entrar, ella se alejo con cuidado y fue hacia su cuarto

Quizás no podía hablar con el, o el no confiara en ella pero quería demostrarle que no le haría daño

A la mañana siguiente, el plato estaba vacío y así decidió dejar de ese día en más su balcón abierto

* * *

Esa semana apareció tres días, en los cuales repitieron lo de ese día, Juvia cocinaba para los dos y le dejaba un plato en el mismo lugar

-¡¿qué?! el apareció de nuevo y le das de comer, ¿Qué te pasa Juvia?, le das acceso a tu departamento y dormís sabiendo que el está en tu sala, podría matarte- dijo aterrada la rubia, la gente en el café miro la como si estuviera loca por el grito que acaba de dar

-Lucy-san, si el quisiera eliminar a Juvia lo habría hecho ya- dijo calmada

-Juvia no sabes nada de el, lo único que sabes es que tiene orejas y cola…y eso es lo mismo que nada-

-Lucy-san...Juvia sabe lo que hace- dijo dando sorbo de su café

-yo creo que no lo sabes Juvia, ¿Gajeel ya sabe lo que haces con este hombre gato?- preguntó cruzándose de brazos la rubia, la peliazul inmediatamente palideció

-no, no le digas nada Lucy-san por favor, el aun no volvió de viaje con Levy-san, Juvia no quiere arruinar su luna de miel-

-bien, no le diré nada pero en algún momento se lo vas a tener que decir, se muda del departamento que compartía contigo y vos traes a un hombre gato desconocido que no puede hablar-

La peliazul no se imaginaba como iba a tomar esa noticia Gajeel, ¿Cómo le podía explicar algo así?

* * *

En el momento que el había echado su cabeza un poco hacia atrás tendría que haberse detenido, no tendría que haber intentando tocar sus orejas, ella pensaba mientras se lavaba la mano con sangre donde la había mordido, tendría que mentirle a Lucy, si ella se enteraba sin duda alguna llamaría a la policía o control animal

Después de eso, el no apareció por una semana

* * *

-no fue mi intención- escuchó la peliauzl, dejó de comer y miro con sorpresa hacia el balcón, el estaba bajo el umbral del ventanal

-hablas- susurró sorprendida

-siento eso- dijo mirando hacia su mano vendada

-no te preocupes, ya está casi curada, no fue grave- dijo amablemente –fue culpa de Juvia, no tendría que haberme acercado tanto, no te gusta eso ¿verdad?-

-fue un reflejo-

-¿quieres comer?- preguntó señalándole el plato, por un segundo creyó verlo sonrojarse levemente, así que levantándose de la mesa busco otro plato

Esa fue la primera vez que comieron juntos

* * *

-¡¿pensas que soy un hombre gato?!- preguntó molesto sentado en el piso mientras ella estaba sentada en el sillón, después de tres semanas de su primera cena habían comenzado a hablar un poco más, era costumbre para ambos que el se sentara en el suelo y ella en el sillón, la peliazul de a poco pudo sacar más conversación con el, no muy fluida quizás pero por lo menos podía lograr que le dijera oraciones y no silabas

-¿acaso no lo eres?- preguntó ladeando la cabeza confundida, acción que hizo sonrojar un poco al pelinegro

-claro que no, no soy ningún gato-

-¿entonces hombre _que_ eres?

-soy…una especie de….Kitsune- dijo con molestia mirando al techo

-kitsune- dijo dudosa mientras lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados -¿seguro que no eres gato?-

-¡que no soy gato!-

-¿que sería exactamente un kitsune?- preguntó curiosa mirando sus orejas moverse hacia atrás

-herede _esto_- dijo señalando a su cola –algo de mis ancestros-

-¿tu familia tiene esas adorables orejas y cola también?- preguntó emocionada, cosa por la cual el la observo extrañado

-mi familia murió hace varios años- dijo serio, la expresión de la peliazul se contrajo

-Juvia lo siente- dijo triste y algo avergonzada

-en el pasado creían que los kitsune era un espíritu al que veneraban ya que estos solían proteger campos y cosechas, eso es lo que dicen en las leyendas, nunca he visto uno, no soy un kitsune, soy un humano que en su sangre corre algo del pasado- dijo serio mirando hacia el balcón, la peliazul entendió que parecía que no le gustaba hablar de su familia o que era muy doloroso

El pelinegro se levanto y comenzó a caminar hacia el balcón, Juvia se levanto apresurada

-e-espera no tienes que irte hombre kitsune- dijo intentando convencerlo, aunque sabía que habían hablado por un par de horas, ella sabía que en algún momento se iría, y cada vez que eso pasaba no podía evitar que el pecho le doliera, no quería que se fuera quería saber más de el

el pelinegro sonrió suave

-es mejor que hombre gato- Juvia se sonrojo avergonzada, no era su culpa, no sabía de qué otra forma llamarlo, ya que no le gustaba "hombre gato"

Cuando el pelinegro subió al barandal del balcón, ella se apresuro a llegar al umbral de este, ya estaba acostumbrada a que hiciera eso pero nunca estaba tranquila siempre tenía miedo por el, haciendo esas cosas peligrosas y andando sin camisa por ahí en pleno invierno

-Gray-

ella solo miraba su fornida espalda y como el viento movía sus mechones negros

–puedes llamarme Gray- luego de decir esto saltó

La peliazul estaba quieta y sorprendida…¿acaso le había dicho su nombre?

* * *

-aaaah que romántico- decía un peliblanca de pelo corto emocionada

-¿romántico?, ¿te estás escuchando Lisanna? O ¿acaso escuchaste lo que dijo Juvia?- preguntó shockeada la rubia, no entendía porque después de escuchar la historia del "hombre gato" o "hombre Kitsune" decía eso

-pero Lucy…..es tan romántico, el viene a verla todo el tiempo por el balcón y después se va, es como sacado de un cuento de hadas ¿ne Juvia?- dijo ensoñadora, la peliazul se sonrojo avergonzada, ¿romántico? No es que no se le haya ocurrido eso pero sería totalmente estúpido de su parte que alguien como el tuviera esa intención con ella, además no es como si ella quisiera eso ¿o si?

-Lisanna estas totalmente loca, además ¿Cómo se te ocurre que Juvia se involucre con un hombre que invade casas y tiene orejas y cola, verdad Juvia?- preguntó la rubia pero no consiguió respuesta de la peliazul cosa que la alarmó –¿Juvia por favor dime que no te interesa de esa manera?-

La peliazul solo se sonrojo mas y bajo su mirada a sus dedos con los cuales jugaba nerviosa intentando dar una respuesta

-Lucy deberíamos apoyarla en lo que quiera, pero antes…Juvia cuéntame todo- decía emocionada Lisanna

.

.

.

Más tarde esa noche la pelizul llego a su departamento realmente tarde después de la cena que tuvo después del trabajo con Lisanna y Lucy, no solo eso también fueron a un bar a tomar tragos ya que la Strauss quería saber todo sobre _Gray_

Eran las dos de la madrugada cuando abrió la puerta, entro y cuando iba a prender la luz sintió como la acorralaron contra la puerta tomándola de las muñecas inmovilizándola, una especie de grito ahogado salió de la garganta de ella ya que una mano le tapo la boca

Cuando iba a comenzar a intentar zafarse lo escucho hablar

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó la voz seria y fría haciendo que un cosquilleo le recorriera la espalda, sus ojos se abrieron grandes sorprendida, así que era el, en la oscuridad podría esperarse cualquier cosa pero a pesar de saber que era el, no se relajaba, sus cuerpos estaban pegados mientras la apretaba con fuerza contra la puerta, lentamente el pelinegro alejo su mano de su boca

-¿G-Gray-sama..?- preguntó nerviosa sin saber que mas decir, no entendía porque estaba haciendo eso, y no saber que expresión tenia le intrigaba mas, estaban en medio de la oscuridad y ella sin poder moverse

-¿Dónde estabas?- preguntó nuevamente de la misma manera, Juvia sintió su aliento en su rostro, lo que la hizo preguntarse si estaba tan cerca, acaso…..¿el estaba preocupado?, al solo pensamiento su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente

-J-Juvia estaba con unas amigas- dijo nerviosa, en todo este tiempo nunca la había escuchado tan molesto

Sintió como la apretó más contra la puerta y sintió como su nariz estaba en su cuello al igual que su aliento, sentía como su cara ardía, seguramente estaba totalmente sonrojada

Sentía como hacia sonidos con su nariz y la pasaba suavemente por su cuello, esto hizo suspirar a la peliazul, lentamente el alejo su rostro de su cuello y lo acerco al rostro de ella mirándola fijamente en los ojos, el vacio que sintió cuando el se alejo no le gusto, quería que siguiera haciendo eso, nunca habían estado así de cerca y esta era la primera vez, quería que durara mas

-hueles a frutilla- dijo serio, se suponía que estaba oscuro, entonces ¿por que sentía la mirada de reproche de el?

-Ju-Juvia tomo unos tragos con sus amigas- el frunció el seño molesto y lentamente la fue soltando, cuando Juvia sintió sus manos libres encendió la luz y pudo ver con claridad el rostro de enojo y….¿preocupación?

-¿acaso Gray-sama….estaba preocupado?- preguntó dudosa

-tsch…ya te he dicho que dejaras de llamarme así- dijo molesto

-p-pero Gray-sama es una especie dios- se defendió la peliazul, el solo suspiro cansado, habían tenido esa discusión varias veces, por más que a los kitsunes lo hayan tratado de dioses en el pasado el no lo era pero ella se negaba a llamarlo de otra forma

-¿Gray-sama comió?- preguntó dulcemente esperando que se le pasara el enojo, el no respondió, solamente se sentó en el sillón cruzando sus brazos, mirando a un lado mientras sus orejas se movían hacia atrás y adelante, ella sabía que eso era señal de que estaba molesto pero aunque así fuera ella no podía evitar pensar lo adorable que se veía

Sonriendo suave, lo miro y le dijo –Juvia promete llamar para avisar de ahora en mas-

* * *

-si, esta todo bien, no hay nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte Gajeel-kun- susurró hacia el teléfono, no quería levantar la voz ya que el pelinegro estaba durmiendo en el sillón

-_¿Por qué susurras Juvia?- _preguntó molesto Gajeel

-por nada Gajeel-kun…es que…Lisanna-san está durmiendo aquí y Juvia no la quiere despertar- dijo nerviosa

-_mmm…¿hay algo que no me estás diciendo Juvia?- _preguntó molesto

-no, claro que no Gajeel-kun…¿Cómo esta Levy-san?, ¿Cómo la están pasando?- preguntó cambiando de tema

-_bien, pero la enana parece ser alérgica al sol, apenas lo ve se pone roja, gehee…..kyaaa eso no es cierto Gajeel, no digas cosas que no son, mi piel es sensible…..eso es porque eres un raton de biblioteca- _la peliazul escuchaba como discutían pero también podía ver la manera adorable en que bromeaban entre ellos, no pudo evitar sonreír también feliz por su amigo

-_oh cierto Juvia, también te llamaba para pedirte un favor- _dijo serio

-lo que Gajeel-kun necesite Juvia lo hará-

-_bien, decidimos quedarnos tres semanas más al final, por lo que Jet y Droy se van a ir de vacaciones dentro de unos días, ellos no podrán cuidar más a Lily, ¿podrías encargarte de el?- _

.

.

.

-¿Qué hace eso acá, Juvia?- preguntó mirando con los ojos entrecerrados al gato negro que lamia su propia pata

-se llama Lily es el gato de un amigo, Juvia prometió cuidarlo hasta que vuelva- dijo la peliazul poniendo un bowl con agua en el piso para el gatito

-no me gusta, sácalo- dijo serio el pelinegro

-Juvia no hará eso, ella tiene que cuidarlo…además…..es adorable- dijo sentándose en el sillón observando como el gatito miraba al pelinegro con curiosidad

-no me gusta- dijo Gray dándole la espalda a ambos, las pupilas del gato se dilataron al ver como la cola negra del pelinegro se movía de un lado a otro, posicionándose y sin dejar de observarlo el gato salto hacia la cola mientras la tocaba con sus garras, el pelinegro salto del piso y fulmino al gato con la mirada

-eso no puede quedarse aquí Juvia, acabas de ver cómo me ataco- dijo molesto alejándose del gato, el cual subió al sillón al lado de la peliazul, quien rio divertida

-Gray-sama, lo único que hizo Lily fue jugar con usted, le agradas- dijo acariciando al gato

-tsch, claro que no- dijo molesto cruzándose de brazos, por el rabillo del ojo observo como el gato se acomodo en el regazo de la peliazul quien lo acariciaba con cariño

-condenado gato- dijo con odio mientras le temblaba una ceja en signo de molestia

* * *

La peliazul estaba sorprendida al verla parada en la puerta de su departamento

-¿C-Cana-san?- preguntó sin entender nada

-io Juvia, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo entrando al departamento sin darle tiempo de reaccionar a la peliazul

-¿Qué hace Cana-san aquí?- preguntó acercándose a ella

-me contaron de tu sexy novio hombre gato, ¿Dónde está?, tengo que verlo- decía emocionada mirando a los lados buscando con la mirada al hombre

-¡¿te contaron?!- preguntó sorprendida

-es fácil conseguir secretos de las personas cuando están borrachas- dijo divertida la pelimarron, claro que si, esa era su manera sucia de conseguir cosas y/o información

-e-el no está ahora Cana-san- dijo nerviosa, la verdad era que estaba feliz de que Gray no estará justo ahora, no lo había presentado a nadie aun y no quería que el conociera precisamente a Cana, por lo menos que no sea ella la primera en conocer, sabía que ella no dejaría una buena impresión

-¿no? Una lástima, y bueno dime ¿Qué has hecho con el hasta ahora?- preguntó con una sonrisa picara la pelimarron

-¿hacer?- preguntó confundida la peliazul

-si, tu sabes…- dijo mirándola mientras movía sus cejas hacia arriba y abajo, cuando entendió a lo que se refería el rostro de Juvia se sonrojo de sobremanera y algo de humo salía de ella

-C-Cana-san…Juvia y Gray-sama no tienen esa clase de relación- dijo nerviosa casi tartamudeando

-¿aun no?, que aburridos, creí ya que el era un hombre gato lo de ustedes seria salvaje y genial- dijo decepcionada

-Cana-san creo que será mejor que vayas a lo de Bacchus-san a tomar algo con el-

-pero quiero conocer al hombre gato- dijo tirándose en el sillón la pelimarron

-no soy ningún hombre gato-

Ambas dirigieron su mirada de donde vino la voz, y ahí en el umbral del balcón estaba el pelinegro con sus orejas y cola observándolas fijamente

-wooo, buen trabajo Juvia, es atractivo…..bastante- dijo palmeando la espalda de la sonrojada peliazul -incluso un poco más que Lyon, con esas orejas y cola el no tiene competencia ¿verdad?- dijo divertida

-¿Lyon…competencia?- preguntó confundido el pelinegro, el no entendía nada de lo que pasaba

-Cana-san es hora de que te vayas- dijo la peliazul mientras la arrastraba a la salida

-un gusto hombre gato Gray- decía moviendo su mano en señal de despedida la pelimarron

-que no soy gato- dijo molesto -¿Quién era ella?- preguntó

-u-una amiga, ojala la disculpes estaba bastante tomada- dijo avergonzada sin mirarlo, no se sentía capaz de sostenerle la mirada después de todo lo que había dicho Cana, porque la verdad era que, ella desde la vez que el la acorralo contra la puerta no podía dejar de pensar en eso, la posibilidad de que el lo volviera hacer en cualquier lado le gustaba y asustaba al mismo tiempo

-es la primera vez que conozco a un amigo tuyo- dijo sorprendiéndola

-¿uuh?- dijo confundida

-siempre hablas de algunos de tus amigos, o cuando sales a comer con ellos, pero nunca te han venido a visitar y me preguntó si es por mi- dijo serio el pelinegro buscando la respuesta en la mirada de la peliazul, quien estaba sorprendida y no sabía que responder

-n-no es por Gray-sama, es que….ella no sabe si te molestaría conocerlos, Gray-sama tardo semanas en hablarle a Juvia y en acercarse…..ella no quiere ahuyentarlo, no sabe como reaccionaria- dijo tímida, la mirada dura y seria que tenía el se suavizo

-supongo que soy algo difícil de tratar…..no me molestaría conocer a tus amigos….tampoco me molestaría que conozcas a los míos- dijo mirando a un lado

-¿los amigos de Gray-sama?- preguntó asombrada y emocionada

-solo cuando sea el momento- dijo recostándose en el sillón

Juvia estaba feliz, no lo iba a negar, la situación la tomo por sorpresa pero no fue para mal, ella quería presentárselo a sus amigas pero no sabía cómo presentarlo, ¿como amigo, o como compañero de departamento….o como algo más?, el solo pensamiento la hizo sonrojarse y mirar al suelo

-¿oi Juvia por que estas tan roja?-

* * *

La peliazul sabia que algo andaba mal cuando entro al edificio, sintió que algo estaba fuera de lugar, asi que sin esperar al ascensor subió por las escaleras lomas rápido posible y cuando abrió la puerta y encendió la luz de su departamento pudo ver varias cosas en el suelo, como una lámpara ropa y lo que más le llamo la atención fue ver su teléfono hecho pedazos, mirando hacia el sillón podía ver al pelinegro sentado mirándola fijamente, pero no era la clase de mirada que el daba, como cuando estaba enojado o preocupado, era algo diferente…..algo mas

-¿Gray-sama?- preguntó dudosa -¿Qué paso aquí?- dijo cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, observo como el se levanto del sillón y dio un par de pasos hacia ella

-¿Por qué el teléfono de Juvia esta así?-

-habían mensajes….¿quién es Gajeel?...¿quién es Lyon?- preguntó serio y molesto, su cola moviéndose lentamente de un lado a otro

-Gajeel-kun…Lyon-sama…- susurró intentando entender que pasaba

-¿-sama?...¿por qué le dices así?- preguntó con desprecio, wooo nunca lo había visto tan enojado ni siquiera la por la vez que llego tarde sin avisar

-uuuh es que Lyon-sama trabaja en el mismo lugar que Juvia pero tiene un cargo más importante- mirando el teléfono preguntó -¿acaso llamaron?-

-¿Por qué el te dice Juvia-chan?- la peliazul no sabía dónde meterse, realmente no le gustaba que Lyon le dijera así y por mas que se lo decía el la llamaba de la misma manera

-Juvia ya le ha dicho miles de ves que le dejara de decir así- dijo con desgano

-¿Por qué le dices Gajeel-kun?- preguntó molesto

-Gray-sama Juvia te ha dicho que el es el dueño de Lyli, Juvia se lo cuida hasta que vuelva de su luna de miel- dijo algo nerviosa ya que el pelinegro no se calmaba, pero al parecer con lo que acaba de decir parecía relajarse pero no por completo

Acercándose hacia ella la tomo de las hombros y la empujo contra la pared más cercana, ella no entendía que pasaba, solo sabía que estaba pasando lo que tanto deseo las últimas semanas, estar así de cerca de el

-¿Cuál es tu relación con ese tal Lyon?- preguntó a solo unos milímetros de su rostro

El corazón de la peliazul comenzó a latir, sentía que podía salir de su pecho en cualquier momento y en lo único que pensaba era lo caliente que se sentía la piel del pecho desnudo de el

-¿Cuál es tu relación con el?- preguntó una vez más golpeando la pared, lo que la hizo reaccionar de su transe

-una relación profesional- dijo ella aguantando su respiración y sin poder dejar de observar sus ojos y que sin esperárselo sintió como la tomo de la cintura mientras era besada con fuerza, sus ojos se abrieron mas si era posible mientras procesaba lo que estaba pasando

La estaba _besando_

_Gray, _el hombre kitsune la estaba besando

Sentía como sus pecho se presionaban, el calor de su cuerpo subia para asemejarse al de el y lentamente comenzó a cerrar los ojos dejándose de llevar por aquel salvaje beso, después de todo era lo que todo este tiempo había querido pero nunca lo dijo en voz alta

.

.

.

Cada embestida la hacía suspirar y jadear al mismo tiempo, mientras sus delicadas manos se aferraban a los fuertes hombros de el, quien lamia deliberadamente su cuello

Comenzó a pasear sus delicadas manos por su musculosa espalda sintiendo como se contraía con cada movimiento, sus respiraciones agitadas, sus sudorosos cuerpos juntos por aquel acto tan ansiado entre ambos

-Gray-sama…- jadeo con placer, mientras con su mano corría el pelo del rostro del pelinegro para ver su mirada, esa mirada de deseo, placer y….algo mas

Lo escucho gruñir cuando ella comenzó a acariciar su oreja izquierda

-Juvia…- gruño con un tono de advertencia y ella solo sonrió para después besarlo en los labios

-Juvia ama a Gray-sama….todo el- dijo entre jadeos echando la cabeza hacia atrás en la cama

El solo sonrió suave y siguieron ese acto el resto de la noche

* * *

-¿entonces…son novios Juvia?- preguntó ensoñadora la peliblanca de pelo corto

-algo así, Gray-sama dejo muy claro que no quiere que haya otros….no lo dijo pero Juvia entendió- dijo sonrojada recordando esa noche de pasión hace dos semanas y las muchas más desde entonces

-¿Cuándo se lo dirás a Lucy?- preguntó curiosa

-Juvia no sabe, pero lo más seguro que la noticia no le guste mucho- dijo nerviosa

-espera a que los demás se enteren-

-Lisanna-san por favor no tomes mas con Cana-san, dices cosas que no debes- dijo molesta haciendo puchero

-cierto, esa Cana, siento habérselo dicho Juvia, pero me hizo tomar mucho, no volverá a pasar-

-Juvia espera eso- dijo tomando de su té

-cierto Juvia, ¿hoy no iba Gajeel a buscar su gato a tu departamento?- preguntó con su mano en su mentón la peliblanca, la peliauzl comenzó a toser su té, se había olvidado completamente, desde que empezó esa "relación" con Gray estaba totalmente olvidadiza y su mente solo pensaba en el

.

.

.

Cuando la peliazul abrió la puerta de su departamento pudo ver en el suelo a su amigo Gajeel y pareja Gray a los golpes, se apresuro hacia a ellos para separarlos

-Gajeel-kun basta, deja de golpear a Gray-sama- decia ella tirando del brazo de su amigo, después de varios intentos logro alejarlos pero ambos estaban bastante golpeados

-¿Gajeel-kun estás loco?, ¿Por qué golpeas a Gray-sama?- preguntó molesta con sus manos en sus caderas

-¡¿yo?! Apenas entre "esa cosa" se me tiro encima y comenzó a golpearme Juvia, ¿Qué clase de mascota consigues?- dijo molesto limpiándose restos de sangre de la comisura de sus labios, la peliazul se giro a ver molesta a Gray quien estaba cruzado de brazos con fulminando con la mirada a Gajeel

-¿Por qué tiene una llave de tu apartamento?- preguntó molesto Gray

-porque vivía aquí- contesto Gajeel con furia

-basta los dos, Gajeel-kun, el es Gray-sama...- no sabía cómo continuar la oración, seguía sin saber cómo presentarlo, ¿un "amigo" con el que prácticamente todos los días tenía relaciones?

-soy Gray, el novio con el que convive- dijo serio dejando a la peliazul con la boca abierta

-¿novio, convive? Juvia me voy unos días y traes a un desconocido a vivir…¿y por que tiene orejas y cola?- dijo señalándolo

-Gajeel-kun te fuiste por un mes, Juvia lo conoce muy bien, además ya no vives aquí, estás en una casa con Levy-san…además Gray-sama es muy importante para Juvia- dijo avergonzada lo ultimo –y…y sus orejas y cola son adorables- dijo sacándole una gota en la cabeza a Gray y Gajeel

-bien, bien, pero no creas que me quedo tranquilo, me llevo a mi gato- dijo agachándose y levantando al pequeño gato negro –no creas que esta conversación se termina Juvia- dijo cerrando la puerta antes de irse dejándolos solos

Juvia suspiro cansada y dándose vuelta preparada para retar al pelinegro se callo al sentir como la besaba posesivamente mientras comenzaba a sacarle la ropa

-Gray-sama…e-espere…- decía mientras el lamia su suave cuello, pero no la dejaba hacer nada, la tocaba donde sabia que la haría jadear y dejar de pensar

Con fuerza la tiro al sillón y comenzó a lamer su espalda desnuda, ella tenía sus rodillas y pecho contra el sillón, y sentía como el pelinegro tocaba y besaba todo su cuerpo apoyando su espalda contra la de ella

Y en esa misma posición la tomo toda la noche

* * *

-¿Por qué nos mira de esa manera tan…fiera?- dijo la rubia detrás de Juvia observando como el pelinegro solo estaba sentado en el sillón observándolas

-¡hola! Soy Lisanna- dijo animada acercándose a el tomándole la mano y agitándola

-ella no tiene problemas- dijo con una gota en la cabeza la rubia

-woo, mira que adorables son sus orejas y cola- decía asombrada la Strauss

-¿vio Gray-sama? Juvia le dijo que eran adorables- dijo orgullosa

-¿puedo tocarlas?- preguntó la peliblanca

-no- dijo simplemente el

-ho-hola soy Lucy- dijo algo nerviosa

-hola- dijo finalmente el levantando su mano en señal de saludo

-¿ves Lucy-san?, el es un hombre normal solo que tiene unas características diferentes-

-ya veo- dijo no muy convencida la rubia

De repente sintieron un fuerte golpe del balcón, miraron expectantes y la puerta se deslizo dejando entrar a un hombre de….¿pelo rosa?

-¡io!- grito y dio una gran sonrisa, sacando una gota en la cabeza al pelinegro, pero asustando un poco a las mujeres

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó la peliazul confundida

-cierto Juvia, como me dijiste que ibas a traer unas amigas para que las conozco pensé en traer a este idiota para que lo conozcas-

-cierto, el es mi rival y quería conocer quién era la persona que lo distaría de nuestras peleas- el pelinegro se sonrojo y golpeo al pelirosado

-¡¿qué estupideces dices?!- dijo molesto Gray

-pero por ella no viniste a las competencias- decía igual de molesto el pelirosado, las mujeres veían su discusión sin entender nada pero se confundieron en el momento que el pelirosado se quedo callado de la nada, y comenzó a oler el aire ignorando los comentarios del pelinegro, se movió por la sala siguiendo el olor hasta llegar a Juvia, quien estaba algo nerviosa por su cercanía

-oi, oi, ¿qué haces Natsu?- pregunto molesto Gray por la cercanía que tenía su "rival" a su novia

-hay algo que huele bien- dijo sin dejar de oler el aire, de repente noto a la mujer que estaba agachada detrás de Juvia, que lo observaba con algo de temor, el pelirosado movió a un lado a Juvia y se agacho a la altura de la rubia, quien se quedo quieta al sentir como el pelirosado comenzó a olfatearla y cuando se detuvo la miro a los ojos y sonrió

-con que eras tú la que olía bien- la rubia inmediatamente se sonrojo por su comentario

-será mejor que cenemos ¿si?- dijo la peliazul llamando la atención de todos

Durante la cena, todos hablaron libremente y se fueron conociendo de a poco, Lisanna estaba encantada con Gray y le caía muy bien Natsu, quien resultaba ser alguien que también tenía una especie de herencia de sus ancestros que corría por su sangre, como decía Gray "alguna basura de dragones", si bien no tenia orejas y cola, tenía una piel diferente, su olfato eran mil veces mejor que el de Gray y le gustaba comer cosas muy calientes

Juvia esperaba que con esa cena, sus amigas y su novio se llevaran bien, pro parecía ser que Lucy se llevaría mejor con uno de ellos

* * *

-Gajeel-kun prometió que lo intentaría- dijo la peliazul haciendo puchero

Hace una hora había llegado su amigo y estaban los tres sentados en la mesa tomando un café, habían quedado que ella quería que su novio y su mejor amigo se llevaran mejor, después de todo ella y Gray prácticamente vivían juntos pero ninguno de los dos hacia el mínimo esfuerzo en mejorar su relación

-¿Qué puedo hacer Juvia?, el no me agrada- dijo cruzándose de brazos Gajeel

-a mí tampoco me agradas- dijo con desprecio Gray

-cállate hombre gato-

-no soy gato- se defendió Gray

-¿de verdad? Porque tus orejas se parecen a las de mi gato, gehee-

Gray gruño molesto y movió sus orejas hacia atrás, Juvia sabía que eso quería decir que estaba perdiendo la calma

-Gajeel-kun…Juvia ama a Gray-sama, ¿podrías aceptar esto por Juvia? Quien te presento a Levy-san, tu ahora esposa- pidió inocentemente mientras Gajeel lo pensaba, ello lo tenía donde quería, ya no podía negarse a nada –y Gray-sama tiene que aceptar que Gajeel-kun es el mejor amigo de Juvia, y no puede golpearlo si viene al departamento y tampoco puede romper mas teléfonos-

"tsch" fue lo único que dijo indignado Gray

-bien, aceptare "tu relación" con….el hombre gato, gehee- dijo burlón, inmediatamente Gray se abalanzo sobre Gajeel y comenzaron a golpearse

-¡Gajeel-kun, Gray-sama deténganse!- dijo molesta

%%%%%%%

-¡¿Qué….Natsu y tú?!- gritaron al unisono Lisanna y Juvia mirando con la boca abierta a la rubia, quien estaba sonrojada y avergonzada por las miradas que recibía de alrededor, habían gritado tan fuerte que la gente del restaurant tenía que mirarlas

-n-no es tan así- dijo agitando las manos en el aire –el solo me visita y a veces comemos juntos-

-ay por favor…eso es lo que decía Juvia de Gray y míralos ahora- decía la peliblanca mientras que la peliazul se sonrojaba ante el comentario de Lisanna –y si no es así ahora, lo será en un tiempo-

-no creo que sea así- susurró la rubia

La peliazul suspiro y sonrió, es verdad, ella estaba así como Lucy hace unos meses, no aceptaba lo que le pasaba y cuando lo hizo no creía que ella viera de la misma manera pero como dijo Lisanna era cuestión de tiempo

* * *

Mientras esperaba que dentro del ascensor que llegara a su piso, se preguntaba como estaría Gray, eran la uno de la mañana, por supuesto le aviso por teléfono que llegaría tarde, era la fiesta que dan las empresas cuando se acerca navidad y si o si uno tiene que ir, ella le había dicho a Gray que quería llevarlo pero el dijo que no podía, tenía una especie de reunión y que probablemente el también llegaría tarde

Después de entrar a su departamento, lo vio en el sillón mirando la tele y levanto la mirada hacia ella cuando la vio

-hola Gray-sama- dijo dulcemente dejando el bolso en la mesa, camino hacia el sillón y en el camino se saco los tacos dejándolos en el suelo

-¿a qué hora llegó Gray-sama?- preguntó dulcemente sentándose a su lado

-hace una hora más o menos- dijo sin dejar de mirar el televisor

-bien por lo menos Juvia no tardo tanto- dijo inclinándose hacia el dándole un fugaz beso en la mejilla, todavía no podía creer la libertad que se tomaba para algunas cosas, como lo de recién, hace un año jamás se podría atrever hacer algo así pero ahora con el se sentía capaz, el le daba la confianza para hacerlo sin ser despreciada, y sentía que lo conocía mucho más de lo que alguna vez creyó que podría, en todo ese tiempo ella ya podía hablar claramente con el, el era más abierto con ella, bueno hablaba mejor, venia todos los días, dormía con ella (aunque el no era lo que ella se imagino de un novio, era lo contrario…..y lo amaba), el le explico muchas cosas sobre el pero solo se limito a responderlo lo que parecía más importante (para el), el porqué siempre andaba con poca ropa, nunca sentía frio siempre estaba acalorado, nunca se había enfermado antes que el pudiera recordar y le pidió que dejara de intentar vestirlo, aunque no le gusta andar en bóxers frente a las personas, y sobre sus orejas y cola, el nunca recuerda no haberlas tenido, siempre estaban con el, y si tenía que ir a comprar o algo usualmente usaba una gorra aunque no le gustaba que su cola quedara atrapa en el pantalón, ante ese comentario la peliazul no pudo evitar reír

De repente sintió que la tomo de la muñeca y la atrajo hacia el mirándola fijamente serio, eso la sorprendió, y mas de la forma que la miraba

-¿pasa algo Gray-sama?- preguntó confundida, el acerco su rostro al de ella pero no paso lo que ella esperaba sino que su nariz fue directamente hacia su cuello, estaba oliéndola, asi estuvo por unos minutos hasta llegar a su pecho y cuando se detuvo volvio a mirarla serio y ¿molesto?

-¿Por qué hueles así?- pregunto frio y serio, ella ladeo la cabeza confundida

-¿a que huele Juvia?- preguntó intentando oler su pecho

-a otro hombre- ella se paraliza al escuchar eso, ¿de dónde sacaba esa idea?

-Juvia no sabe a que se refiere-

-tenes olor a otro hombre encima- dijo apretando su muñeca, lo que la hizo a mostrar un poco de dolor en su rostro

-Juvia no...- ahora entiende, claro, en la fiesta Lyon estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, probablemente por eso tenía olor a el –Juvia ya sabe el olor que tiene, pero no lo que cree Gray-sama, Lyon-san estuvo al lado de Juvia nada mas-

-Juvia su olor esta en ti, ¿Qué hizo? – preguntó una vez más con un tono que la hizo temblar

-n-nada, de verdad Gray-sama, el solo estuvo al lado de Juvia todo el tiempo, nada más, ella no ama a nadie que no sea Gray-sama- insistió, de a poco soltó la muñeca de la peliazul pero solo para tomarla de la nuca y atraerla en un beso posesivo y apasionado

Y como muchas veces, la peliazul estaba debajo de el mientras la embiste con fuerza y a velocidad sobre la alfombra de la sala, lamio y mordió todo su delicado cuerpo

-_mía…._eres _mía_- decía entre jadeos el pelinegro apretando con fuerzas sus caderas

-s-si….tuya…Gray-s…aaah- no podía ni siquiera hablar bien por el placer que sentía, las embestidas tenían una velocidad tan rápida que no podía seguirle el paso

.

.

.

Luego de horas habían terminado su acto salvaje y pasional, estaban tan cansados que lo único que podían hacer era dormir en el suelo, la peliazul observaba su rostro dormido y paso su mano por su pelo negro sintiendo como sus cabellos se deslizaban por entre sus delicados dedos y cuando se dio cuenta notó como sus ojos grises la observaban intensamente, en su gris mirada estaba ese algo mas y ella ya sabia lo que era, lo que la hizo sonreír suavemente

-Juvia lo ama Gray-sama-

El tomo su mano y la atrajo suavemente hacia el, besando delicadamente su palma

-eres _mía - _

* * *

**_Bueno, que puedo decir sobre este one-shot, creo que esta todo acá XD, se me ocurrio hace mucho tiempo cuando vi el fanart de Shyni :D (uso una parte de su fanart como cover del one-shot), la verdad es que este lo tenía a medio escribir ya hace mucho pero nunca lo terminaba, y tengo muchos mas así, pero tengo que terminarlos, lo que pasa es que siempre le doy prioridad a los long fics que tengo :P_**

**_._**

**_Espero que les haya gustado el one-shot y que me tengan un poquito más de paciencia que las demás actualizaciones llegaran en Enero :D_**

**_._**

**_Saludos Ushiio y Felices Fiestas_**

**_._**


End file.
